Only Hope
by lisa b green
Summary: Trucker's Niece Lisa Shows up and asks to stay Priestly grows feelings for her that he never got with Tish.Trucker is curious about what she's hiding from him. Can Priestly get the girl or is she already in over her head?
1. Chapter 1

Only Hope

This takes place a few weeks after The movie ended…

Part one

It has been a few days since priestly and Tish called it quits. They were always just gonna be good friends who bickered about everything. Sure he made the first move and even bought clothes at Banana Republic…But it wasn't him!

Tish explained to Priestly that he had to be himself, and They both understood and ended on good terms.

Jen moved with Jeff "Fuzzy" to Moralbay and they put the Help Wanted sign back up. Everything was changing…everyone had someone to be with and he was all alone.

Trucker was sitting in the last booth Reading the paper. Priestly went into the kitchen and grabbed his apron.

"Morning Trucker. "

"Hey Priestly" Trucker replied as he looked up to see him prep the stove.

"Welcome back" he added as he saw the piercings and hair dye return.

"Thanks. I see you still have the sign still up. Any Takers?" Priestly asked as he unlock the doors and welcomed the usual two customers into the shop.

Lisa was driving down the coast and exploring her new home. It only took 3 days to drive, She got little sleep and stopped only to pee and Grab a quick bite. The California sun shined through the car and the warm breeze was perfect. She pulled up to the building and shut off the engine. She sat there for what was forever…she didn't know whether or not to get out. How was she going to explain herself to Trucker.

Piper and Julia were putting the finishing touches on the Wall Mural and Tish was taking an order.

Priestly was turning on the register when he noticed the small Ford in the front.

"Hey Trucker, we have a car in the Fire zone. Should we warn them?"

Trucker pulled his head up and looked at the car. It was so familiar.

**I know that car **he thought.

"Is that?" he whispered and got out of his booth and stormed out.

Priestly, Tish, and Piper watched as the boss circled to the driver side of the Car.

Lisa got shocked as she felt a knock at the window. She was relieved to see a smile on the man through the window. She opened her door and came out. She was pulled into a strong hug."Hi Doll Face"

"Hey Uncle Gordan!"

"Now now, Here in California you call me Uncle T. I have a reputation to protect." He was surprised to see her. She pulled off her sunglasses and he could tell she was exhausted.

"Are you alright Sweetheart? You look like you haven't Slept in days."

"uh…I moved out. My boyfriend...and I broke up I quit my job and I couldn't think of anywhere else to go. I mean your the only family I have left and I…." She started to tear up but Trucker gave her another hug and spoke

"shh, You can stay here. I've been waiting for you to come out here and visit me." She smiled and Wiped the tears away. "Besides, there are a few people I want you to meet"

Priestly watched as Trucker and the unknown girl walk to the door.

"Look casual" he warned the girls and continued to cook.

The hanging door bells rang as the two walked in.

"Everyone, This my niece Lisa. She's gonna be working in the shop for while." he said with a big smile on his face.

Piper smiled and walked over to them.

"Hi, I'm Piper, and This is Tish" she pointed to the brunette behind the counter.

Priestly cleared his throat and waited for Piper to introduce him.

"And That cool looking Smurf is Priestly. Don't Worry, he changes his look everyday so you don't know what he'll be next"

He waved his spacial and smiled. He could see she was tired, but something about her hit his heart.

Her eyes were as blue as the sky before sunrise. They were her uncles eyes, with as little more white. Her hair was light brown, and her smile was big.

Lisa read priestly tshirt and smiled "Nice Shirt"

**YOU KNOW WHAT YOUR PROBLEM IS? YOU'RE STUPID**

She pulled her jacket off her waist and showed him the words on the back

**I can Only please one person a Day…today is not your day**

His eyes grew bright and everyone in the shop could tell he was head over heels.

"Uncle T, Is it alright if I go upstairs and rest for a while?" Lisa asked with glassy eyes.

"Of course, Come back down if you need anything."

She walked to the back door and turned back "Nice to meet all of you"

"Likewise Lisa" Tish said and continued to take orders.

Trucker sat back at the booth and Piper took the seat across from him.

"So where did she move from?"

"Philadelphia. Her mom moved out there while I was in the war. I haven't seen her in five years since her mom died."

Trucker explained and they all got quiet.

"I'm sorry Trucker. May I asked how she passed?" Piper asked.

"Drunk Driver. Lisa was driving home and her mom was on the passenger side. Drunk Driver ran the light on her side and she was gone instantly."

Priestly grew worried.

"What about Lisa?"

"She got pretty banged up, but she was fine. After Her father collected the Insurance Money he sold her Mothers Flower business and left Lisa to fend for herself.I asked her to move and stay with me but she insisted on staying.

"Wow, and we all thought we had it bad" Tish noted.

Some time went by and Shop had closed. Priestly was cleaning up and Trucker had made a sandwich.

"Priestly, Could you do me a favor and Bring this upstairs to Lis? I've gotta head over to Zo's, I promised to help organize her spices before we go upstairs."

"uh… Sure. No problem Captin." he said and soluted.

Trucker laughed and thanked him.

"It's good to have the Real Priestly Back."

"Thanks" he said and walked to the back.

He walked up the stairs and through the Slider door. The house was all dark.

"Lisa? Its Priestly. I brought some food"

He placed the plate on the kitchen table and went to go find her. The only room left to check was the guest bedroom. The door was closed and her bags piled next to it.

He opened the door to see her scrunched on the small bed still asleep. She hadn't moved since she laid there since the covers were still neat. She wasn't resting, she was passed out.

He observed the goosebumps on her arms from the cool coastal breeze blowing in from the window. He picked up the Blanket from the end of the bed and laid it over her.

"Goodnight" he whispered and closed the door behind as he left.

~~More to Come- Please review~~


	2. Chapter 2

The Next day

Sundays the shop was closed, and Trucker had introduced Lisa to Zo. She was happy to see her Uncle in love. I had been a long time since she's seen him, and he still looked good for his age.

Zo could see within Lisa's past and quickly enforced Trucker to get them all some drinks.

"Lisa, You have to tell someone. This burden is hurting you" Zo said and looked straight into her eyes.

"What burden? I'm not holding anything back." she denied, but her eyes danced with worry.

Zo placed her hands on hers and closed her eyes and Lisa felt instantly calm.

"How did you do that?" Lisa asked, but Zo smiled and welcomed Trucker back.

"So Lisa, Do you hear from your dad at all?"

She scuffed at him and he knew.

"From time to time. Usually to see if I need money but he usually keeps the distance and I prefer to keep it that way."

"Your mother raised you well. She'd be very proud of you." With those words from her uncles mouth, she smiled.

"Thank you Uncle T." She hugged him too and they continued their conversation.

"I see you didn't eat last night, must have been pretty tired."

"Yea, but Thanks for tucking me in."

"I didn't tuck you in. I just saw the empty sandwich and Zo and I went to bed. Maybe Priestly did it."

"Priestly?" she smiled at the thought.

Zo saw her eyes light up.

Lisa felt happy to be safe. Away from the life she fell into back in PA. She felt her phone buzz in her pocket and knew she got a text.

She pulled it out of her pocket.

I WILL FIND YOU! I PROMISE. it read.

She got shivers from the message. She knew who it was, and that she had to not reply or answer the messages or he would find her.

Her tense was killing the room. Trucker to tell and knew something was wrong.

"Who is it?"

"It's Nothing. I just need to change my number." she said trying to keep as calm as she could.

"So, you don't mind that I work at the shop?" She asked with Shrugged shoulders. Something she always did when she was unsure or worried.

"I'm glad it's you and not some teenager. Plus you can run my books and help out a lot. I'm happy you're here" he said and kissed her head.

Later in the afternoon, Lisa and Trucker went down to the beach. The waves were big from a storm in the pacific ocean which made great for surfing. Lisa caught a few good ones and forgot how great it was to visit Trucker.

The Next day she woke up and the sun was just peaking out. There was a note with a set of keys.

WENT SURFING OPEN SHOP 9 LOVE UNCLE T

She wore a light green tank with white capris and pulled her hair back. She walked down to the front door and let herself in, locking it back up after she was inside. Randomly turning on lights and playing the radio. She counted the money and set in a register drawer.

She saw Tish and Piper walk to the front door and she rushed to let them in. It was almost 9 and everything was ready. Priestly came shortly after with electric green spikes in his hair and another sarcastic tshirt which made her giggle.

"Aww, you two match. That's so cute." Tish said, and noticed Lisa turn pink from blushing.

"Yea, I guess it is." Priestly added and jumped over the counter and into the kitchen.

The door bells ring as the arriving customers enter.

By eleven thirty the place was getting packed. Tish and Piper took the orders as Lisa moved into the kitchen with Priestly to help keep the service moving until Trucker came in. He was running late and she figured the waves were too great to leave. She knew he trusted her with the shop, after all she helped her mom with their business.

" I need three roast beef and two chicken sandwiches to go, all 7 inches." Piper yelled to them.

" Four minutes " Priestly yelled back as he and Lisa were working together. He cooked the meat and Lisa prepped the sandwich.

" Two ten inch tuna Ready" Lisa said to Tish and Handed her the tray of food. She grabbed it and handed them their food. "I've never seen it this busy."

In the minutes that passed, the two waited for more orders, which have slowed. Then it was over, the rush had gone.

"So, What did I miss?" Trucker said as he walked in with his sunglasses still protecting his eyes and a smile.

Tish scuffed and walked right up to him.

"What'd you miss? We just had an explosion of people in here. we never had this many people in the shop."

"We were fine Trucker. Lisa did pretty good running the shots of the shop." Piper commented, and moved to the tables to Wash off the dirty tables.

"Well, I have to say… My plan worked…"

The staff looked at him with questioning eyes.

"Plan?" Lisa asked.

"I made a flyer this morning, put it up on the beach. The other sandwich shop is closed today for renovation. Come in from eleven to one for our Lunch special. I swear it was like watching seagulls fly around for fish. I had to test you Lis, and you nailed it."

Lisa scuffed and nodded "Of course I did, I'm your niece." She added and punched his arm, then moved to take the trash out.

Trucker watched Priestly observe Lisa and he smiled.

"Piper" he whispered to her and motioned her to move to him. She tip-toed to him, and he pointed to Priestly. She could clearly see.

" Looks like someone has a crush." she stated and nudged him with her elbow.

As Lisa took out the trash, her phone buzzed in her back pocket…. she knew it was him, threatening her again… but she wasn't going to read it. She threw the phone in the trash along with the garbage, but it still buzzed making the rusty can rumble and ran from the noise back inside.

Priestly was cleaning the equipment in the back sink. As he was moving to the other side of the room a small body crashed with his and made them both fall back opposite each other. He simply lost his balance, swaying backwards as the person who ran into him was now on the floor.

Lisa hit the back of her head on the ground and took a second to register what just happened. Then Sheer embarrassment rushed to her face.

"you okay?" He asked and kneeled next to her. She was leaning up but suddenly got dizzy and rested her head again. "Careful, you must've hit your head pretty hard." He added his hands, one to the back of her head and one to her hand.

"Story of my life, Always running into someone." she joked, but he clearly felt guilt. If he was paying attention she wouldn't be on the ground.

They both looked at each other for a while. Her eyes were glassy for a moment and he suddenly got lost in them.

"I think i'm okay, Could you help me up?" she asked getting him out of his zone. He laughed and grasped both of her hands and pulled her up.

"I'm sorry about that. I didn't see you coming" he said, apologizing for his actions.

"It's okay, i'm still in one piece. Don't get soft on me now Priestly, we're still getting to know each other." She said and patted his chest. She walked three steps before checking back on him with a smile.

His smile was small, but he was right. He barely knew her, but he wanted to know more.

Piper was welcomed by Julie and Noah as shop came to a close. Tish had left a few minutes before to meet with a guy who she met at the shop earlier that afternoon. Trucker sat in the back booth with receipts and a calculator. Priestly was sweeping and Lisa was cleaning the remaining tables.

Zo came inside and waved to Lisa.

"Hey Zo." Trucker said and welcomed his wife in the booth with him. He kissed her and she hugged his head gently with her hand.

Both Lisa and Priestly walked in the back to give them a moment of privacy, and to finish cleaning the back room.

"Okay, back to our conversation… Seth Green and Robot Chicken" Lisa started but he held up his hands

"Oh now, Not the whole doll animation crap again. The guy needs to stop playing with toys! It's just too sad" He defended and she couldn't help but laugh.

Overhearing the laughter Zo looked in the corridor where Lisa and Priestly were.

"So, How is she?" Zo asked as she moved her hair away from her face

"She seems happy. What to you think?"

Both of them looked at her cleaning and smiling at one of Priestly's jokes.

"I think she will be alright, Prietly seems very fond of her."

"You see that too huh?" trucker added and she nodded.

"He seems to be himself with her. Not trying to impress her is making her like him more."

Both walked out laughing and turning the back lights off.

"Uncle T, We ready?"

"Yea, I think…"

But Zo interrupted him "You know I have something that I need to fix at the store. I could really use your help Trucker."

"Course Zo, I'll be back later Lis. Lock up before you go to bed." Trucker said.

As they walked away Trucker whispered.

"What was that about?"

"I'm giving Priestly his chance, besides I have plans we can't do with your niece in the house" she responded, making trucker smile.

Lisa locked the store and made sure the door was secure.

"So, You wanna walk me to the house?" Lisa asked.

Priestly's eyes grew wide. "Sure" he said. She lead the way and he caught up.

He didn't know what to say and he was nervous.

"Funny isn't it?" She started saying shoving her hands in her pocket.

"What?" he asked.

"Zo and My Uncle. At their age they still found love. Don't get me wrong, They are totally having sex tonight."

He was in shock and had to know

"Woah,woah, How do you know this?" serious tone was behind his voice and she giggled

"Well, if I know my Uncle and you know Zo, You don't make those noises with company even if it is in your own house."

They got to the staircase and she climbed about four steps until she turned around.

"Would you like to stay for dinner. I'm gonna be alone tonight. It would be nice to have some company." She offered, hoping he would accept.

His eyes wondered in-between the door to the house and her eyes.

" If you want me to join you, I don't want to immpose?" He said.

"You're not imposing Dummy, I invited you." She said, and it made him smile. "Come on. I'll make you dirty spaghetti"

His eyebrow curled…"Dirty spaghetti? Do I dare ask?" but she shook her head.

"No, you'll see, you'll try, you'l like. Trust me." Lisa added and opened the door accessing him inside.

After an hour of mixing several different kinds of pasta, mixing different kinds of sauces and adding two different types of meat, the two ate dinner.

"This is very weird." He said after taking a few bites.

"I know, isn't it. Like it?" She said with food stuffed in her mouth.

"Shockingly yes. Very creative."

"It was my mom's recipe. We made it all the time. Kind of a last resort type of deal." She started then she explained leaning her elbows on the table to go closer to Priestly.

"See, when we didn't have enough money for dinner, we always ate one type of pasta, and one type of sauce. That became tiresome after a while and she went mad, put everything into one pot and boon, the birth of dirty spaghetti."

He didn't say anything, he just captured her in his mind. She told him a story about her past and shared it with him, he felt honored. Lisa couldn't think about why he was looking so serious.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You are just not like any other girl I met before. You are just…you. You're not pretending to be anyone else."

"Is that a good or bad thing?" she asked, playfully scooping the noodles in her mouth.

"It's good in my book."

She leaned in more closer to his face.

" So Trucker told me that you stopped by last night, were you the one who covered me with the blanket?" Lisa asked and his face hid in the table.

"If that made you feel awkward, i'm sorry"

"No, it was actually kinda nice. Very thoughtful actually."

"I'm only nice to people I like" he said leaning inches away from her face.

"I like you too Priestly"

Both of their hearts were racing, Both so close to touching their lips together until she could hear her Uncle climbing up the stairs. Both casually leaned back and smiled, collected their plates, and walked to the kitchen as Trucker came inside.

"Hey kids. Sorry that took so long, I see you guys ate"

Lisa and Priestly smiled and knew the reason for his Late arrival.

"It's cool Uncle T. We totally understand."

Priestly grabbed his backpack and walked to the door. Lisa joining him.

"I'm gonna head out. Thanks for Dinner. You're a good cook." He complimented.

"Thanks for joining me, I feel safer with someone here with me." she added. They both gave each other a casual hug, a friendly hug if you may. He pulled away and glared past her into the kitchen where Trucker was stuffing his face with the leftover pasta.

"Trucker- I'll see you tomorrow man."

"Gdnght" he muffled and waved farewell.

Lisa closed the door and walked into her own room and laid on her bed.

These feeling for Priestly were growing, but it scared her. What if the man with the text messages finds her and hurts Priestly. She couldn't let that happen. If it came between Priestly's safety or her's she'd put herself out so noone else were involved.

These feelings have to stop, for Priestlys sake.

Thank you for Reading, please Review :) LisaBGreen


	3. Chapter 3

It has been a few weeks at the shop and everyone was getting along fine. Lisa made sure to keep the flirting down to a minimum around Priestly.

Piper and Noah have noted that they were going to go for a Summer Vacation with Julia and would be gone for three weeks.

Lisa didn't mind with the shop. Everything was working fine and she needed to keep working to take her mind off of other things. Trucker noticed her working extra hours and helped everyone at the shop with cleaning.

Priestly and Lisa were cleaning shop and Trucker sat at the usual back booth counting tickets and receipts.

Priestly occasionally looked at Lisa with no response from her whatsoever.

"Lisa, come here Angel. I gotta talk to you." Trucker said and motioned her to sit at the booth.

He glared at Priestly to leave them alone, but he stayed in back and kept in earshot.

She eyed him, wondering what was up his sleeve.

"Everything okay, Uncle T?" she asked and slid into the booth.

He took her hands and rubbed circles with his thumbs over her fingers.

"Everything would be better…if you told me what has been bugging you." he said, looking her dead in her eyes, into her soul. He could tell that something was bothering her. Her distance between her and Priestly and her overtime at the shop.

"I don't know what you're taking about, Everything is fine." she stated, but turned her head out of his gaze.

Now he knew she was lying.

"Now look me in the eyes and say that again."

She looked right at him and couldn't keep herself together. her Hands shook in his in fear of what she may reveal.

"What's bugging you Sweetheart?"

"I….I…" She was gonna spill the beans. _NO!_ She couldn't! Her uncle's Safety, Priestly's Safety.

"What Angel?"

"I….I have been very emotional lately about…." **_No, Don't say his name_…**She argued with herself. "My mom"

This is her only cover, and she knew she can get away with lying to Trucker about it, since he never pushes her to talk about her mother.

Priestly could hear her emotionally break down, and he felt sorry for her. Here he is, trying to pick her up and she's emotional about a family tragedy._ Way to Go Ass Face_ He said to himself, as he moved outside to take out the trash.

"You know i'm here for you Lisa" Trucker said and collected his tickets. They both got up from the booth and Trucker pulled Lisa into a gently hug.

She needed to calm down.** _Everything was fine. He wouldn't find her here. He was thousands of miles away._**

Priestly came back and saw Lisa slide her fleece over her head.

"so… What are you doing tonight?" he asked, hoping she was free.

"Just gonna be home. Trucker is helping Zo move some stuff into the house."

He pocketed his hands to keep them from shaking, Why did she make him nervous.

"Do you wanna catch a movie? or coffee?"

She smiled, It was a sweet gesture. The fact that she was still scared of starting any relationship couldn't stop her from wanting to hang out with Priestly. He was such a good friend to her.

"How about a walk?" she asked, hoping he would agree.

"Sure."

She hooked her arm around his and they walked toward the empty beach.

About an hour went by and they just talked and talked. She wanted to know everything about Priestly.

"So, Tell me…Why the Get-up?" she asked, taking a seat on the smooth sand. Priestly following afterward.

"What get-up?" he asked. She made clear by moving her hands to his legs.

"A Kelt?"

"What's wrong with my Kelt? I find it rather comfortable." he argued, but it made her laugh really hard. He smiled, Lisa had the best laugh. One that made him feel good inside even if it was about his outfit.

"I have no objection to the Kelt! I just wonder…how you can be so daring. How many men do you see walking around California in a kelt?"

"Well, I just like being an odd ball. If anyone can stand through this, they can…" he stopped here and found her eyes staring at him. He almost lost his train of thought in the icy blue eyes looking back."see the real me."

She loved his honesty. Sure- he was an odd ball, but so was she. No guys really follow a girl in a Nickelodeon Rewind shirt, or enjoy talking about stupid cartoon's and how bad reality TV really is.

"I wouldn't want to see you as anyone else but Priestly… Truthfully" She stated and nodded back to him. She placed her hand in his and squeezed it tight.

It was nice to be this close with someone again. It wasn't like any other date she's been on. She was comfortable to be herself.

"Do you miss Philly?"

She looked at him in almost questioning why? but she smiled like it didn't bother her.

"Sometimes. I miss my old house…. the Flower shop…My Mom…before the accident, everything was the way it should be, carefree. Then from out of nowhere this car came..." she stopped as though the flashback of that night filled her sight.

**_Flashback_**

**_The music was just loud enough to sing to. Lisa and her mother were celebrating a big shopping day and were on their way home. The light was red and the car was fully stopped. Once the light turned green, Lisa moved the car into the intersection and noticed a blinding light from the right side of the car. Metal hit metal and glass flew everywhere. The car flipped over twice and Lisa's head hit the wheel at a fate speed knocking her unconscious before landing upside down in the ditch._**

**_The next sound was of an annoying beeping. She figured it was her alarm clock waking her from a nightmare, but when she opened her eyes she saw her uncle Gordon and her father in view. She was in a hospital, The Beeping noise was her own heartbeat... and That morning was when everything changed..._**

"She was gone. It was all my fault, I should have seen him coming. If I did, She would still be here and …" her breath was coming in small gasps. She was trying hard not to cry, but it was so hard.

"Hey, shh.. Don't blame yourself." He said and wrapped an arm around her.

In that moment, she looked at him and saw true compassion. Not sympathy, not cocky, not bored, but just caring and comfort.

Even though her eyes grew puffy and red, one eye let a single tear fall and Priestly leaned slowly to her cheek and kissed it away. He looked at her, in hope that the gesture it was not inappropriate.

"Better?" was all he could say at this moment.

She felt safe with him. Everything with the threatening text messages and lying to her uncle was died down when she could see his eyes. She weakly smiled and nodded.

"Come on, Let's get you home." he said, getting up and brushing the sand from his clothes. He pulled her up by her wrist and hugged her close as they walked back to the shop.

Maybe that's what she needed, just friends and family…and maybe even Love.

She was feeling better already, and nothing could stop her feeling like this…

For now anyways…

**_ok, so I'm terribly sorry about the LONG delay but I Just wanted to thank EVERYONE who has put the story in their favorites and Updated status. You guys make me feel good writing this. PLEASE REVIEW so I can get a clue who is reading and what suggestions you have for the story. Again THANK YOU for the SUPPORT!_**

**_LIsaBGReen_**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Priestly was away for the weekend to a concert he was going to with his buddies. He really wanted to take Lisa but he bought the tickets before he met her. She pushed him to go and to NOT change plans already made.

Tish and Lisa were getting ready to go out to Benny's. A new Dance club that opened weeks ago. Tricker closed shop early so they could get ready.

"Are you sure about this?" Tish heard outside the bathroom door. Tish fizzed her eye make-up and insisted that the outfit she brought over would work out perfectly for tonight.

Lisa opened the door and felt very uncomfortable.

Tish took one look at her and she smiled, She was a mini Tish. Lisa wore a Black tank with her belly exposed, and a red and black plaid skirt just short enough not to reveal anything.

"You look awesome! Let's go!"

Tish pulled Lisa through the house and Trucker looked at both girls.

"Well, don't you two look…similar." Trucker said, trying to keep his impulse of laughing.

"I know we look great right?" Tish stated and ran to the door.

"Don't make me do this!" Lisa begged, but Trucker just kissed her head.

"Have fun angel" She just rolled her eyes and followed Tish out of the house.

A few hours later at the club, the music was so loud that it was throbbing through Lisa's blood. She was ready to call it a night. She looked everywhere for Tish and was no where to be found.

She went outside to use her brand new phone.

She called Tish two times and actually got an answer.

"Tish, WHERE ARE YOU?" Lisa yelled at her.

"I met this really great guy, and we kinda left. I'm so sorry I forgot." Tish said. Lisa waved her arms in frustration.

"You have no idea what I was thinking, I thought someone could have killed you."

"Hey, I said I was sorry, what do you want from me?" Tish argued back.

"To be my friend. You wanted me to go out tonight, you dressed me like a scank so you can pick up guys. I'm NOT You and what you did to me was NOT ok." Lisa said and hung up the phone.

It was 3am and She was walking home. Her feet hurt so bad from Dancing and walking in heels that she had to talk them off. She knew Priestly was home, but didn't want to bother him after being on a long road trip, and she wasn't about to call Trucker awake.

She walked 3 miles home. Sure, it wasn't a far walk, but barefoot was like walking on rusty nails on every step.

By the time she walked in, the bottom of her feel were blistered and bleeding with little pebbles and sand. She rinsed off her runny eye make-up and sat at the tub with her feet under the warm water. She was gonna wash everything about tonight away, including her closeness with Tish. She wrapped her feet with bandage and socks then finally went to bed at 5am.

The next morning, Trucker knocked on Lisa's door. He figured she was still sleeping on her bed, and decided to keep her there.

It was almost noon and Lisa was still nowhere in the shop.

Tish walked into the shop pissed off. Throwing her bag under the counter and fiddling with her apron.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this afternoon." Priestly said, playing with the food on the grill.

"Blame your girlfriend on that! She flipped out on me last night."

Trucker lifted his head from the newspaper to hear where this argument was going.

"What did she do to piss you off?" He asked, wondering what she said to her.

"She totally went off on me that I left her at the club. I found a guy, we went back to his place, the usual." She said.

"You left her there alone?" Priestly asked, his voice grew in volume.

"Yea, she's a big girl. I mean she acted like my mother asking me where I was, Like I needed to report everything to her."

"Tish, you were her ride. How did she get home?" Trucker asked, worried.

Tish suddenly froze. Last nights conversation was making more sense.

"I don't know, I just sort of left her there?" she said, and then priestly was worried now.

"Did she even come home?" Priesty asked Trucker, but cause Trucker just assumed she was still in bed, now he wasn't sure.

Priestly ran out of the shop and toward the house. Taking two steps at a time and making it inside the house. He passed the bathroom to see first aid supplies out.

He opened Lisa's bedroom door and let out a breath of relief that she was resting under her blanket. Then he noticed the socks she wore were spotted with red blood.

He sat on her bed, hating to take her from her slumber but he needed to know she was okay.

"Lisa, Lisa walk up." he said as he shook her.

" Priesty?"

He smiled. "Yea, it's me. Are you okay? Your feet…"

"Urgg, I'll tell you later." she said as she quickly fell back asleep.

He moved to the bottom of the bed and peeled away her socks and bandages. He was in shock on how raw her feet were. It looked as if she walked on needles. The bottom of her feet were red and bleeding. He went into the bathroom, retrieved the first aid kit and began to clean her feet. He found it funny how she was so tired, she slept through the whole process.

What he noticed was she talked in her sleep. 'No, Stop' Nightmare He thought. Probably from the pain in her feet.

He dressed her feet up again and pulled the covers back over her. He laid a soft kiss on her cheek.

By the time he was back at the shop he assured Trucker she was at the house.

"Is she okay?" Trucker asked.

"She's very tired, and she should be… She walked home."

"Walked? She said she walked home?" Tish asked.

"No, she didn't even have to tell me, I saw it on her feet. Cause of you she probably can't walk for a few days. Hope that guy was everything you wanted, ten inches right?" Priestly said and slammed the kitchen door open.

"Tish, I think you should take the day off." Trucker said and walked towards the kitchen.

"But Trucker…"

"Tish, Priestly and I are very upset with last nights outcome, now if you don't want me to say something i'll regret tomorrow, you will leave now."

With that said, Tish grabbed her stuff and left the shop.

Trucker made his way to Priestly.

"Are you okay?" Trucker asked, seeing how pissed off Priestly was.

"I'm fine. I just hate how she didn't call one of us." he stated, crossing his arms.

"It was probably late, she was always a stubborn one that Girl, Just like her mom." he noted and patted priestly on his shoulder. "She's home and she's okay."

Lisa woke up at around 4. The day was mostly gone, but it was rest needed. She could still feel the faint pain in her feet, but it's what she had to deal with.

She heard the front door open and Zo walked in.

"Lisa, What happened to you feet?" she asked, seeing the white bandages over both Lisa's feet.

"uh- dancing all night in tight shoes and walking 3 miles barefoot."

"You shouldn't be standing dear, come, Sit. I'll make you tea. You don't look well at all."

"Maybe that's cause I just woke up."

"When did you get home?"

"Round 4, It's ok. I'm a big girl. I'll live."

Zo brought the tea to her and ran a hand across her hair to flatten some of the bed head away.

"It's ok to show pain and fear Lisa. It allows you to welcome others into your aura. You are blocking people from seeing your grief and it's gonna hurt you in the long run." Zo explained, keeping her eyes on Lisa.

" If only it were so easy." Lisa said, taking a sip of tea.

"It is, you already have…with Priestly. You let him see you weak and you felt better, did you not?"

Lisa looked back shocked. "How did you know that?Did he tell you..?"

"No, I can tell in your aura. It changes color. It was once a Dark blue, now it's slightly off green Still blue though. The more you open, the lighter it gets." Zo explained.

It was odd, Lisa didn't know whether she was a fortune cookie saying riddle after riddle or an Angel from God speaking passages through her mouth.

"I'm so happy you are with my uncle. He's really a changed man, He's happier." Lisa said as she sipped her tea.

Zo smiled and let out a laugh. "He's changed me too."

Lisa glanced at her feet and noticed new bandages._ Priestly_. She smiled at how much he cared for her.

"Do you think I can make Priestly happy?" Lisa asked, doubt in her eyes.

Zo smiled. "You already have, sweetie."

Then the tears started to produce in Lisa's eyes. "I don't want to hurt him,Zo. I can't forgive myself if anything happens to him." then the tears fell and she tried to hide but Zo caught her hands before she could cover her face.

"Don't fight your feelings. Open them."

Lisa looked right into Zo's and Zo could see the fear she has been holding back.

"He's gonna find me. He will hurt everyone I care about. I'm scared."

"Who is this man you are afraid of?" Zo asked, holding Lisa's shaking hands.

"Pete, My ex boyfriend. We dated for two months, but he started getting… rough. He's a Cop, so I couldn't report him without him finding out. He liked the fact that I was…waiting to have sex. One night, he tried to r..r..rape me but…. I fought back, and I ran. Thats when I came here. I left that night and drove three days straight without stopping. I keep thinking he's gonna find me and try to rape me again." That was when she couldn't stop crying, her body shook with sobs forcing out of her mouth. She could feel Zo's embrace and she hugged her tighter.

Zo let a small tear fall from her eye. She now understood the fear Lisa had beed holding back.

"I don't want to be afraid anymore!" She whimpered, as her body was loosening up from the tension she was holding during her meltdown.

" You don't have to be anymore." Zo said and patted her back, almost motherly.

An hour later, Lisa moved back into her room and rested.

Priestly and Trucker walking inside to see Zo on the couch.

"Zo, you alright?" Trucker asked as he took the spot next to her.

"Yes, I'm okay." She turned to Priestly. "Priestly, please go check on Lisa. She's still resting."

He nodded and moved to her room.

"Everything okay?" Trucker asked, taking her hand from her lad. She clasped her hand on top and looked at him in sorrow.

Priestly opened the door to see Lisa laying on her bed. "Feeling better?"

She didn't open her eyes, but shook no.

He knelt on the side of the bed to see her and could tell she had been crying.

"Are you ok?" he asked, wiping a tear away.

"Lay with me?" she asked and finally opened her eyes to look at him. His heart felt like it was being crushed, and he didn't even know why.

He pulled his legs up and to the bed and he laid facing her, putting his arm over her torso. She immediately felt safe.

"I have to tell you somethings about my past…and It's not good."

Lisa explained everything. Why she moved here, what happened between her and her ex boyfriend, and her journey to get to California.

"Not only am I scared he will find me, I'm scared you're gonna go away." she said, hiding her eyes with her hand, but as soon as she did, he pulled them away, making sure she could look right at him.

"I'm here. I'm not going anywhere."

That's the end of another Chappy! It's gonna get very intense soon so please stay tuned!

LisaBGreen


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

A few weeks went by and everything had returned back to normal. Lisa couldn't stay mad at Tish, cause her heart was just too big to hurt anyone for too long.

Priestly and Lisa grew closer and closer, but he made sure not to push her. She found that very sweet, and kind.

The shop was semi busy today with the parade only a block away.

" So I was thinking that I should make you dinner." Priestly asked as he scooped behind Lisa and hugged her.

"You cook?" she joked as she held tightly onto his arms across her mid section.

"It's what I do here isn't it?" He stated.

She laughed. "You heat up meat, it's gonna take more then that to impress me."

"Oh, I'll show you. I'm an excellent cook."

"And I'm sure Rain man is an excellent driver!"

"Oh that's it!" His hands moved to her sides and began tickling her.

"No! Priestly STOP!"She said as laughter poured through her mouth. he almost couldn't help but laugh as he heard a few snort sounds escaped her nose.

"Say your sorry!" he said holding in his own laughter.

"Im…s ssoooorrryyy!" she said trying to suck in air. He finally stopped as more customers entered the shop and moved into the back of the store to take out the trash.

" Welcome to Beach City Grill, may I take your order?" Lisa asked and grabbed her pencil.

"Actually, someone paid me to give this to you… Said you specifically." the young guy and handed her a piece of paper.

She took it and opened it up with letters writhed all if Caps

I FOUND YOU

Lisa gasped and dropped the paper on the counter. she took a few deep breaths before she ran out of the shop to find any signs of Pete, her ex boyfriend. But there was none, all just passing people.

Then a set of familiar hazel eyes caught her sight and she ran, hoping to catch him before he entered the parade of people.

Priestly came back and saw that Lisa was nowhere in the shop.

"Have you seen the girl who works up front?" he asked the customer at the counter.

"Dude, I was told to give her a piece of paper and she flipped out."

As the customer was explaining, Priestly found the note and then looked out the window to see Lisa running past. Then he was on his feet to catch her.

"Lis! Lisa!"

She didn't hear him, she was following Hazel eyes through crowds of people. Music and people blasting through her ears and she lost him. She spun and searched but he got away.

A pair of hands wrapped around her and she screamed, but only for a second to realize it was just Priestley. She wrapped her arms around him and sobbed.

Priestley moved them back into the shop and turned the sign on the door to closed. He gently rested Lisa at a booth, and heard the steps of another person coming in. Glad to see him, Trucker rushed to Lisa's side, patting lose hairs down from her head.

"He found me! He's gonna get me!" she cried.

"Sshh, It's gonna be okay. Priestley call the police and explain what happened… What did happen exactly?" Trucker asked, taking Lisa's hand now trying to comfort her.

"Some customer came in and handed me a note. said someone paid him to give it to me." Priestly handed Trucker the paper and Trucker immediately frowned.

"We'll fix this. It's gonna be okay."

An hour later, two police men came in and took their story. Everything that happened in Philadelphia and what happened that day. Even though the police assured her that she was safe, she wouldn't feel safe until he was put behind bars.

"You should sleep."Priestly suggested, rubbing Lisa's shoulders.

She turned to him and gave a sincere look.

" You shouldn't be with me, Priestly. I'm afraid you'll get hurt. I couldn't live with myself if something happens to you." As she was explaining, big heavy tears threatened to fall.

"Hey, Don't talk this way. We're both gonna be okay. Both of us! He won't get near you or me." He said trying to soothe her.

She leaned forward and did something that both haven't done…She kissed his lips. She was waiting for it to feel right. A Kiss on the lips was love to her…and at that moment she knew she loved Priestly.

She looked at him and he looked confused.

"Was I out of Line?" she asked

Priestly let a small laugh and lightly placed his hands behind her neck with his thumbs caressing her jawline. He lured her mouth back to his and he kissed harder, putting more pressure and more passion. He lightly licked her lips asking permission to open and she did. Both explored the textures and pleasures of each others mouth. Both quickly got warm and hot. Priestly couldn't keep his hands off her. One hand moved up and down her arm as the other locked at her neck to keep her at her place in his mouth, but not forcefully.

Then his hand brushed along her breast and to her mid section. His fingers curled under her shirt teasingly and his lips moved to her neck. She moaned at the feelings, even with Pete she was never this aroused. Then she thought of how Pete made her feel and how it started like this and then turned rough.

"Priestly? I'm …not ready…for this…" she struggled to say as he lightly sucked the skin on her neck.

" I'm not forcing you Lisa. You tell me when to stop and I will." He explained and moved to the other side to repeat kissing. " I just want you to feel good."

She moaned and grabbed his hair. She didn't want him to stop, Not now. She pulled his head back to her lips and kissed again.

Then he pulled her away to breath.

"You are a really really great kisser." he stated.

"So are you…" she said, taking a few deep breaths.

"It's getting late… you really should sleep. It's been a crazy day." he noted. It was a long day, but she didn't want him to go.

"Stay with me?" she asked, almost begging. Her eyes were so blue at that moment he couldn't say no. He knew he'd get chewed by Trucker in the morning, but it's what she wanted,he wanted it too.

She leaned up to kiss him again, and that was all it took. She pulled him into her room and he laid her down. She laid on her side and Priestly laid beside her holding her close to his body. He watched as her breathing evened and her eyes closed. It reminded him of her first night here, when he placed the blanket over her body. She was an angel, his angel. He followed after her and rested into the night.

I make updates out of the blue moon so i'm sorry for the long wait. Hopefully the next chapter can just speed out of me, Please review and as always, Thank you for reading! - Lisa B Green


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

**Flashb**_ack- 5 months ago…_

_"Pete, you are a really great guy. Can we go out again?" Lisa asked hugging her jacket closed._

_He smiled and he leaned in and kissed her cheek._

_"I'll call you…we'll meet up sometime next week?"_

_She nodded and turned to open her door._

_"Lock up, Never know what could happen on a night like tonight." he noted and left her stoop._

_Flashback- 3 months ago…_

_15 minutes and She was still on the floor cleaning the glass off the hardwood. Earlier Pete pushed her into the counter knocking the plates on the ground shattering them. Just as she got up, the one step she took had shot a pain in her leg. Once she lifted her foot she noticed on her heel was a small glass fragment jammed in-between her skin. She hopped over to the bathroom and instantly regretted it when she saw Pete brushing his teeth. she turned away quick but not quick enough for him not to notice._

_"Lisa, are you alright?" he asked. _

_His eyes looked cold, almost mean._

_"Yeah, Just cut my heel on…some of the glass." _

_He pointed to the tub and motioned her to sit. _

_She cringed when he took her foot and carefully pulled the glass out. He was gentle after what he did, playing the "I'm sorry" card every time. She got uncomfortable after he was done when he caressed her ankle and worked his hands up to her thigh._

_"Pete, I'm sorry… I can't do that yet…"_

_"You love me, don't you? he asked, pulling the soft eyes that made her fall for him months ago. _

_She looked down and away, until a hand gripped her chin forcefully to look at him._

_"Don't you? I've been very patient…"_

_"Pete, Please let go…your hurting me." She cried trying to push him a few inches off of her. _

_But that made him angry and he pushed her into the tub, hitting her head on the side. In the few seconds of daze, she could feel his hands removing her pants. The panic caused her to flare her legs, trying to kick him off of her. She didn't realize that one her foot hit him in the groin until he was breathing out the pain. Her instinct told her to hit him again and she did, with the hair dryer and he was knocked out._

_She ran into the closet and grabbed her emergency bags of clothes she planned on taking in case of an emergency like this. She got into her car and drove to California._

Present.

The memory woke her. She could see it was 3 am and that Priestly was still there. She could feel him, his arm protectively around her waist.

It was a little weird when she felt his hand work its way up to her breast.

"Priestly?" She turned and saw the hideous face that was haunting her past. Pete.

He quickly sat on her, holding her arms up to keep her from hitting him.

"NO! GET OFF OF ME! HELP!"

"No one can stop me, Not even him! You're Mine Lisa! Always Mine!" He taunted.

It wasn't until she could hear a faint voice in the distance. A soothing voice calming her down a bit.

"It's ok Lis, Your safe. Wake up… Wake up…"

Her eyes opened to see Priestly above her holding her arms above her head. She needed to take a few breaths to make her realize that it was all a dream. All a bad dream. She closed her eyes to relax and felt it instantly when Priestly cupped her face with his hand.

"Are you awake now? You were hitting me in your sleep."

She leaned into his hand.

"I'm sorry." she whispered.

"It's alright. I'm here. Was it bad?" he asked referring to her dream.

She shamefully nodded.

"He was there. He tried…"

Priestly moved some of the hair away from her face that stuck to her when she was sleeping.

He just laid back down next to her and held her. it was all he could do. She didn't want to talk and he wasn't gonna push her. She just hugged his body and laid her head on his chest. It made her smile when he began humming Maybe I'm amazed by Paul McCartney

**"Maybe I'm a man,**

**Maybe I'm a lonely man who's in the middle of something**

**that he doesn't really understand**

**Maybe I'm a man**

**Maybe you're the only woman who can ever help me**

**baby, won't you help me to understand"**

The next few days went by and it seemed better. No notes at the shop or any sigh of Pete. A Police car circled the perimeter daily for any signs of him. It was easier once the PAPD (Philly police) backed up her story. They found out from their neighbor a few days after she left that Lisa was in fact being harassed and abused by Pete and it forced him to look up as much as he could and start his search on his own.

"What a week hmmm…" Trucker asked rubbing his face in his hands and stretching.

Yeah, Sure has." Priestly noted, shutting off the stove.

The door opened and both men saw Lisa come in.

" Hey Uncle T. Zo asked me to give you this. She has to go into town and pick up a few things for the house. She'll be back in about an hour. I'm gonna go upstairs…" she said and turned to the door.

Priestly pointed to Lisa and Trucker nodded.

"Lis Wait up, I'll walk you up"

She smiled and allowed him to hold her hand till they got to the house.

"Thank you, my Fair prince. Now go, off into the night and save the next damsel." She joked.

He kissed her long and she could feel her lips tingle.

Once their lips parted, Lisa drew a quick breath.

" Wow, That was…" the words stopped when she couldn't speak anymore.

He chuckled and nodded.

"I gotta finish up downstairs…Want to hang out later? Watch something?"

She nodded. "Sure. So about…20 minutes?"

"Give or take." his foot hit every step and he waited until the last step to make sure she was inside.

Once there, She turned on the lights and locked the doors. She was shocked when she felt the room was off. Something about it, and she wasn't sure what it was… then it hit her…

Cool Water… Aftershave… He's here.

"Hey Babe. It's been a while." His voice could cut diamonds.

She turned around slowly and looked at him.

He dressed normal. His usual black undershirt with a white button-down over it. His gun was very clear in his belt.

"Wow, your still as beautiful as the day you left." He took a step closer to her and it made her back up into the door. She had no where else to run…she was trapped.

His hand make it to her hair and combed a few pieces away from her eyes.

"God, how I've missed your eyes. It's the first part of you that I fell in love with." he admitted and leaned down to kiss her eyelids. He smiled when he could feel her shaking.

"Pete, Please… I..I just…"

He placed his finger on her lips. "Ssshhh… You've said enough. Did you think I was gonna let you get away with this without taking what I deserve? You tease me and make me wait for months without giving me what I wanted? It's like handing a plate of food to a starving child and telling him not to eat it. I'm going to end up in prison anyway… I'm not going without getting even." He threatened, and grabbed a handful of hair, dragging her into the bedroom.

She screamed, but it was short lived when he picked her up and held her mouth shut. She kicked and struggled until he threw her head first into the wall. It was so hard that it left a dent in the wall and made her head bleed. She felt him lift her and aid her on the bed.

Priestly was washing the last table and heard a small scream. His gut instantly went to run upstairs.

"Trucker, Call the police!" He said and ran out the door as fast as he could.

She was so dazed that she couldn't register to move. She was struggling not to pass out from the pain in her head. She just cried.

"Please Pete, I'll tell them you stopped. Just don't do it." She begged.

"I'm not going to let that Freak show get the best of you! You are mine, and will always be mine until death." He said as he teased her caressing her body.

She was now fearing for her life. She knew if she didn't fight he was gonna kill her.

She Let him keep doing what he was dong to distract him long enough to give him a grand blow to his head.

"Lis?" An angel's voice came in, PRIESTLY!

"HELP, He's here!" she screamed, but it was cut short when he smacked her hard in the face.

The weight was instantly lifted when she could see two figures fighting and bringing it back into the living room. She rolled off the bed and struggled to get up, but she had to.

Once she saw who was fighting she grew fear. It was Priestly and he was clearly not an even match to fight Pete. She found the first heavy object and hit Pete in the head knocking him out.

At that moment, the Red lights could be seen and the sirens were coming closer.

"Priestly? Are you alright?" She asked, as she helped him sit up.

"Yea, just some Ice and I'll be right as rain tomorrow." he joked sarcastically, obviously in pain.

She smiled and then kissed him quick on the lips.

"You took her from me." Pete cracked as he got back up, Pointing the gun right at Priestly.

"No Pete, I left you. I was never going back to you." Lisa fought. She knew this was her life, and she was gonna finally fight for it.

"But I loved you. You didn't understand. If you just gave me what I wanted, we would've been fine."

She cried, letting the tears flow. "I'm sorry. I will never give you what's mine to choose."

The front door stormed three police officers.

"POLICE! PUT THE GUN DOWN!" One shouted.

Pete glanced at the policemen, knowing it was now the time to do what he came to do.

"I never meant to hurt you Lisa. But He's not going to take you away from me… I will come back for you."

At that moment she knew what was going to happen. She knew he wanted her to suffer. Instinct told her to move quickly.

He pulled the trigger and the sound caused her ears to ring. Then two more gunshots filled the air, only they hit Pete straight in the chest.

She watched as he fell to the ground and lay dead right in the middle of the room.

Priestly was screaming at her and the other two police officers hurried next to her. She could feel Priestly's hand push down on her torso and it was a numbing pain that shocked her. When she looked down, she noticed his hands were covered in blood.

"Did he get you? I Tried… i tried…" she whispered. She looked at him again to see only his hands were bleeding, and she was relieved until she saw that the blood was hers, coming from her stomach. The shock was so bad that she was losing consciousness. It was then that she knew she saved him. Her eyes closed until she heard Priestly's sweet voice.

"No, Stay with me. Lisa. Please…Don't close your eyes…" he cried.

"Thank you… You saved me. I thought…i'd return the favor…"she struggled to say. It scared her when she saw her uncles face.

"Lisa… oh Angel…" he said, placing his hand on her cheek.

"Hey Uncle Gordon. I was just thinking about you… Anything …you want…me to tell… Mom for you?" she cried.

"Don't talk like that Angel. You're gonna be alright. You're not going anywhere yet." his voice cracked trying not to cry.

"Gotta move guys, She's lost a lot of blood" she heard an EMT yell. They moved her to a gurney and placed an oxygen mask on her face.

"Lisa, Stay awake. You keep fighting."

"So tired. I just want to sleep" she whispered. but it was so hard for her to talk. She closed her eyes feeling so weak.

She felt like giving up, welcoming the white warm light until the Angelic Voice spoke to her."Please don't Leave me… I Love you"

_**So there's a sweet cliffhanger for you guys! Please Read and Review! Luv you guys and to the new people for Favoriting/StoryAlert THANK YOU SOOO MUCH! - LisaBGreen**_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The waiting room in the hospital was empty, and only Trucker and Priestly waited. They just arrived fifteen minutes ago and were told that it may be a while before they heard any news.

Zo came rushing in and immediately rushed to Trucker hugging him tight.

"I heard what happened and they told me you would be here. Are you alright? How is she?"

"We don't know yet, but it didn't look good. She was shot and she lost a lot of blood." he said.

Priestly was just sitting in the chair, his fists wrapped together on top of his forehead and he swayed back and forth. It almost look… no he was. He was praying.

The same prayer over and over again.

"Please God, Let her be alright. Don't take away the only person I every loved."

Two hours of waiting was agony.

Priestly saw Blue in the corner of his eye and realized it was a doctor.

"Lisa Brady's Family?" He asked, but he already knew it was them. They were the only one's in there.

"How is she?" Gordon asked, one hand around Zo and the other clasped around the back of his hand.

"She's living on a miracle. The bullet hit through a major artery and she lost a lot of blood, we needed three transfusions before the surgery. We repaired as much as we could but she's holding strong. We are worried for infection considering she has a temperature over one-hundred. I'm going to be honest, a wound like that should have killed her. We're keeping in an induced Coma for her body to heal and if we see she is recovering we'll decrease the medication for her to come out of it."

"Can we see her?" Zo asked.

"Yes, but at some point you all should go get some rest. She's going to be out of it for a while." Doctor said and beach to walk away until Priestly found his voice.

"So, your saying she's gonna be okay?" Priestly asked.

"She's not out of the woods yet, but she's fighting." the doctor finished and walked out of sight.

The room was small, but made for only one patient.

She looked so pale, almost translucent. It broke Truckers feelings to see her back in the hospital. It was only a few years ago he was in the same place.

The sun was almost rising and Zo had to state the obvious.

" Trucker, We really should get some rest. We'll come back after we get some sleep." Zo offered. Trucker rubbed his face and looked over to Priestly who had took a seat and pulled it to her bed. He was gently holding her hand and tracing her veins on her wrists.

"Are you coming?"

Priestly didn't move.

"I don't want to leave her all alone."

Trucker understood and nodded. He patted Priestly's shoulder and walked out with Zo.

Nurses came in and out every had hour to take vitals and temperature. One nurse asked him to step aside so she could change the dressing on her stomach.

When Trucker came back the doctors asked him to sign a form stating they were to take away some of the medication to see how she does conscious. If her fever spiked or if she was in too much pain she would be put back on until she is fully healed. He signed and they began removing some of the IV Medication.

Three hours later and Priestly was still waiting for Lisa to wake up.

"How long until she wakes up?"

"Don't rush her, Priestly. She needs the rest." Zo reminded him.

He just shook his head and kept his head down.

Zo grasped his hand and spoke.

"You shouldn't blame yourself for this."

His eyes watered. " She threw herself in front of a bullet… she shouldn't have…It was for me.." his voice cracked with hurt and fear. " I should be here, not her."

"You can't change things now. There's Only hope." She stated, and for some reason it sent shivers through his body.

Trucker came in and took a seat on the opposite side of the bed.

"I'll be right back." Priestly said. Just before he left, he kissed Lisa on her head.

He leaned his hand over to her head and combed her hair through the top. Humming "Catch a falling Star" a song he sang to her when she was little.

With a little grasp in Priestly's hand, she breathed a few lyrics.

'Catch a fall..Sta…Put..in or Pocket. Sav..fora..ainyday."

"Lis? Angel, can you hear me?" Trucker asked, pulling her hand close to his chest.

"Too…bright." she whispered.

Zo quickly dimmed the light and was relieved when she watched her open her eyes.

"Sweetie? How are you feeling?" Zo asked, cupping her face gently.

"I was hit by a Train, then an airplane, then a spaceship." she explained.

Trucker grasped her hand tighter. "You had us worried again Angel. You can't keep doing this to us."

"I..is Priestly okay? I..I tried…I …tried to…" she teared up and expressed fear.

"No No sweetie. He's alright. He hasn't left until just a few moments ago. He's been here the whole time. I'll go get him." Zo offered and ran out to get Priestly.

" What about Pete?"

"He will never hurt you again. The police took care of it."

She simply nodded and closed her eyes again.

"Priestly!" He heard as he almost got on the elevator. "She's Awake. She's asking for you."

He caught Zo back up to Lisa's room.

He found her icy blue eyes and the warmth in his heart felt like fire.

"Lisa!" he said and walked to her bed and kissed her lips. He could feel her respond weakly, but just as meaningful.

"I'm sorry.. I…got you… involved." she cried.

"Ssshhh, Don't be. I'm not." he said and moved his forehead to hers. He could still feel the fever on her.

" I heard you… Did you…Mean it?" Lisa asked as she rested her head down onto the pillow.

" Heard me?" Priestly was confused. It felt like years since he spoke to her.

"I heard you….say…you love me?"

He exhaled and smiled.

"I did, I Do Love you." he said.

"I Love you too…" she said and smiled.

"Ms. Brady? Good to see you awake." The doctor said as he came in unannounced.

"Took a while for the Medication to run through your system. How do you feel?" he asked.

"Sore…Tired…Medication?" she wondered.

"We needed to induce you in a coma so your body could have time to heal. As I told your Uncle, we may need to put you back under if your fever doesn't drop." The doctor explained as he went to check her vitals.

"I do not…wish to be placed in a ….coma again." she stated. Firm and demanding.

After three days in the hospital, her fever was gone and she was able to be released home. She was told to be on bed rest for two weeks and to take it slow.

Once home, she laid in her own bed, with Priestly right beside her.

Everyday was better and better. Jen and Fuzzy visited along with Tish, Piper, Noah and Julia.

After a month back home, she was able to go back to work at the shop.

A "Welcome Back" banner was posted by all the local customers.

She had her uncle, her boyfriend, and the life she has been waiting to get back.

"So, Any Plans tonight?" Priestly asked, hugging her gently.

"What did you have in mind?" she asked.

"Celebration Dinner? You, me, Trucker, Zo."

"Celebrating me coming back to the shop? not really a big deal." she stated.

"Not that, maybe about this?" he asked and placed a small black box in front of her.

She froze, could it be?

She reached for it and with shaky hands pulled it open and it revealed a small band with a diamond.

"Priestly…"

"I know, it's too soon, and we've only been dating for a few months…but I know I will only want you. It's always been you. I Love you! You are the girl i've been praying for to come in my life and accept me for who I am. A weird - face pierced -Kelt wearing -tattooed -multi colored hair guy…"

She smiled and took another look at the ring.

"So what do you say? Marry me?"

She smirked and took the ring out.

" I'm still coping with a lot Priestly… And I need you to be here for me…"

"I promise, even if you say no I will still be here." he said, looking right in her eyes and she knew right then and there that he was the one.

" I love you and I wan't no one else but the man standing right in front of me. Yes!"

"Yes! You'll marry me?" He grinned big.

" Yes, I'll marry you." she laughed and placed the ring on her finger.

"She said yes!"Priestly yelled and the shop cheered for them as he picked her up in his arms and squeezed her tight.

So in the end, it wasn't just about sandwiches or Love, it was Only Hope.

_**Thank you soo much for the reviews and for reading my story! Check out a few of my other FanFic stories!**_


End file.
